Shadowed Mystery
by SharkEyesSelkie
Summary: AU PyroOC: Lorelei Mason is a wanted assassin with the cops on her tail. John Allerdyce is part of the FBI and is after her. When their paths cross, what will happen to them? Note: This takes place in the future and there are no mutant powers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. There, I said it. I do, however, own Lorelei Mason, a.k.a. Sparki. If you want to use her, you need my permission! Oh, the sweet authority…**

Yes, this is my first X-Men fan fic. Sparki is my X-Men I made up because I was tired of Pyro never getting a love interest. Please R&R once you finish reading!

Rated **T** for violence and language.

**Shadowed Mystery**

_Chapter 1: An Assassin on the Run_

* * *

There he was, sitting in his bedroom. He was a fine FBI agent, just fine. But she couldn't kill him. Hell no. He had a wife and kids for God's sake. But she also knew what would happen to her if she didn't kill him.

"Man, I hate this damn job. How did I get myself in t' all o' this anyways?" Lorelei Mason, better known as Lori, wiped off the sweat trickling down her forehead and watched Scott Summers a while longer. "Uggh. T' hell with all o' this. But, a job's a job… Dammit, I hate my life." Using her adamantium bo staff, she skillfully leapt over from her building to his using an electrical post. She then snuck down the chimney to attack her prey.

* * *

"What's for dinner tonight, sweetheart?"

"Your favorite, dear. Steak and mashed potatoes." Scott put his hands around his wife's waist.

"And what's for dessert?" he asked with a sly smile. Jean Summers playfully whacked her husband.

"You nasty man, you!" The lights flickered and then went out. Scott fingered his gun.

"Jean… grab Nathan and get out of here."

"What! Are you crazy? It's probably just--,"

"I know what it is. And it's not safe, I know. Save yourself." Jean grabbed her gun and stood beside her husband.

"Never."

"But what about Nathan?" Those were the last words out of Scott Summers's mouth as he fell to the ground, with what looked like a large dent in the back of his head. Jean, frightened, started shooting into the shadows.

"Where are you! Come out now, you lousy--!" BLAM! Jean fell to the ground next to her husband. A faint radio signal could be heard, and then:

"Magneto? Mission… accomplished. Scott an' Jean Summers are dead."

_"Good, good. What about the baby?"_

"Nathan? You don' want me t'--!"

_"When I said I wanted the WHOLE Summers family dead, I meant the whole family. Get rid of him."_

"…Yes sir."

_"That's my girl."_ Lori made her way over to where the baby was. He was fast asleep. Lori raised her bo staff to his head and prepared to strike.

"Well… for Magneto… Oh God, I can't do this!" Dropping the bo staff, Lori picked up the travel crib from across the room and put Nathan in it. She then grabbed some milk, his bottle, and some of his clothes. She then picked up her bo staff, stuck it in her belt, and ran out the door, leaving only a note.

_"Do not worry. The baby is in safe hands. A man named Magneto is behind all of this. Don't bother coming after me._

_Lori"_

* * *

"Do you think she really killed it?" The head of the FBI, known only as Magneto, looked at his secretary slyly.

"Of course not. Lorelei is too much of a sweetheart. I only hired her for blackmail reasons. Once the FBI finds her and kills her, I'll just hire another assassin. Problem solved."

"Then… what did she do with the baby? And why exactly did we hire her?"

"Raven Darkholme, aren't we being a bit nosy?" Raven took a step back from her boss.

"Sir, I only--,"

"Yes, yes, of course, darling. You only wanted to know what your sweet boss is doing. Very well, then, I will tell you what she did with the baby, nothing more. She probably kept it for herself."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to drop it off at an orphanage?" Magneto stood up and approached his secretary.

"Oh yes. She's going to go to the orphanage and go, 'Hi. I'm the assassin Lori. I killed this kid's parents. Here you go!' How stupid do you think she is? I hired her for a reason other than blackmail, you stupid woman!" Raven raised a gun to Magneto's forehead.

"Shut up." Magneto grabbed her by the throat and began to choke her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my sweet." He let go of Raven and she lay on the ground, coughing. Magneto walked out, being sure to grab her gun on the way to the door.

And there ends Chapter 1! The chapters will be on the short side because this is not a very lengthy story and I can't let too much go in one chapter! Please R&R and I love you all! hugs

This is Natalie, signing out! Now fetch me a mocha latte!


End file.
